


Vibrations

by Ice_the_Irken



Series: JKM3 Dream Saga [2]
Category: Just Kill Me. (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling, DG is flustered, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Purring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_the_Irken/pseuds/Ice_the_Irken
Summary: As you let the calm soothe you into unconsciousness you think silently to yourself; you swear you've heard this sound before...Wait...
Relationships: Demon God | Destroyer (Just Kill Me)&Reader
Series: JKM3 Dream Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120079
Kudos: 7





	Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> This little ficlet idea came to me and I immediately wrote it all in one setting. Not really a sequel to Tired but I guess it takes place in the same timeline.
> 
> Edit: Well they're all part of a series now so I guess it is a sequel.

Drearily, you peek your eyes open, at first unaware of really any kind of context for whatever. The first thing you do become aware of however is that the ground beneath you is vibrating. The feeling of the powerful vibration and the soft and calm reverberating sound emitting from it almost lures you back into sleep. As you let the calm soothe you into unconsciousness you think silently to yourself; you swear you've heard this sound before...

_Wait..._

"Are you _purring_?" The vibration and gentle reverberation halts as soon as the words leave your lips, the 'ground' stiffens and everything comes to a halt, hell, DG even holds his breath. After a few seconds, a now on-edge hand stiffly attempts to ruffle through your hair.

"Go back to sleep."

"Fine..." You close your eyes in begrudging compliance, but then open them again as you remember the nature of the world you're in. "Aren't I already asleep?"

DG goes silent again.

~

You wake up, not slowly or suddenly, but there is a definite feeling of something pushing you out of sleep. You look around at your dark room; it's definitely not time to get up yet.

"Flustered jackass..." you mumble as you flop over onto your other side and go back to sleep.


End file.
